


A Little Piece of Heaven

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 coda, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, cas deserves so much love, new life, they gonna be happy in heaven together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: A Heaven made just for Dean but it's only ALMOST perfect
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Little Piece of Heaven

Being in heaven wasn’t what he expected, everything was how people would depict it. Everything you wanted, no fear, peace, and happiness. No more monsters, no more running, the fear of dying...losing any of his loved ones. It was perfect.

Almost.

Dean sat at a dock, the lake rippling quietly before him. A gentle breeze rolling in to sway the leaves and flowers. He remembered dreaming of this, being his happy place when he felt like he had to escape. Before, it was just right when it was just him, but now it felt too quiet. 

“Is it all you ever wanted?” 

A soft smile crossed his lips as he heard that voice, shaking his head lightly before looking out the water. “If you know me this well, shouldn’t you know the answer?”

“I thought you would appreciate it.” 

“It’s almost perfect,” Dean replied. 

“Almost?” 

“Yeah, almost. Are you coming to sit or are you just going to stand over there like a stranger---” Dean turned to look over. “Cas?” he smiled bigger. 

Castiel smiled a little, coming over and sitting beside him. Dean looked over to him, “You did this all for me?”

“No, Jack helped.” Castiel met his gaze and Dean really loved how at peace Castiel looked. No worries to furrow his brow, no pain, no fear. 

“Yeah, but you planned it all, didn’t you? Bobby, my parents, Jo, Ash, Ellen, Kevin, Charlie...everyone. You made it this way, didn’t you?” Dean phrased it as a question but the answer was obvious. 

Castiel looked a little sheepish, “You deserve this at the minimum for all you’ve done. I wanted your heaven to be perfect.”

“Well...what do you think? Is this heaven perfect?” 

Castiel’s brows pinched a little before he tilted his head and squinted a little. “I don’t understand…”

“It’s almost perfect.” 

“Is it Sam? He’ll join us eventually---”

“I know, but that’s not what’s missing.” Dean said softly, smiling at him. 

“Dean, if there is something wrong, you can just tell me, I would prefer you didn't try to make me guess. You have your car, you’ve seen all those you’ve lost and they’re with you here, there’s no monsters, you said it’s not your brother---”

“Where’s your place, Cas?”

Castiel blinked when Dean suddenly said that, having been caught off guard. Dean watched him and laughed quietly. “Out of all the planning you did, gathering everyone and putting this together, you forgot to include yourself. Your little cut of this heaven, your little space to call your own.” he said, reaching over to hold Castiel’s hand. 

“This is heaven, Cas. You don’t have to do anything for anyone else anymore. You can let go and think of yourself. You deserve to be happy and do whatever you want. You don’t have any rules anymore, you don’t have any obligations, no one is going to demand things of you. You’re free.” Dean told him.

Again, the angel was speechless, having not thought of that. It’s not that he forgot to include himself, it just never crossed his mind. From the time he was made, it was always putting something ahead of himself. Heaven, war, Winchesters, Jack, the world. There was something he always had to give himself to, but now...he didn’t have to anymore. No more obligations. His eyes drifted to Dean. 

“My heaven was just seeing you happy.” Castiel said honestly. 

“Well my heaven is knowing all the ones I love are happy, so your heaven isn’t perfect either because I’m not happy. Knowing you aren’t doing things for yourself and making sure you’re happy.” Dean pulled Castiel over and had him sit over his lap. 

“Dean….” Castiel started, blushing a bit. “This is embarrassing…”

Dean laughed happily, “Well I want your full attention as you put thought into this. Making yourself happy, for you. Where should you start?”

Castiel’s eyes flickered, watching the other lace his fingers through his own and just holding his gaze. His eyes, bright and teasing but he looked happy, patient. “I don’t know where to start.”

“How about a place of your own?” Dean suggested. “Wanna live up in the mountains? By the meadows? In the forest? In the clouds?” he teased gently, “I’ll get an elevator to come up and see you.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes, “No that’s quite alright, I don’t want you to have a heart attack being 10 feet off the ground.” he snarked back.

“Hey,” Dean snipped back, still smiling. “For you, I’d go 11 ft.” he said. 

Castiel smiled at that before thinking about it. “I’d...I’d like to live in the mountains. Seeing the horizons, overseeing things.” he said. 

“Okay.” Dean said simply. “You want a fancy house? A little cabin? A modern home?” 

“Dean.” Castiel stated, giving him a look. As if he would need anything inside the home anyways. 

“You’ll appreciate it when it’s there. A bed to crawl into. A coffee maker to beep in the morning. A place for you to read. A warm fireplace. A garden.” 

The imagery came to the angel, the thought of that being his. A soft blanket to toss into, the warm aroma of coffee and bacon, a book and a fireplace. Each thought seemed to be incomplete, like it was missing something. “A garden?” he repeated. 

“Yeah, you can have a garden if you wanted.” Dean nodded. 

“I don’t know how to garden,” Castiel replied. 

“We’ll learn together. We have time.” Dean smiled at him.

The insinuation warmed Castiel’s heart, looking at the other still. Just those few words filled the missing piece. He wanted to roll over in bed and see Dean. He wanted to hear the other humming to himself as he cooked breakfast. He wanted to go outside and see the other having dirt under his fingers and the sun casting behind them. He wanted to curl by the fire with Dean beside him. 

His hand moved to settle over the mark he once left on Dean all those years ago. “I think I know something I’d want…” 

“Yeah? Let’s hear it.” 

“I want you to be part of my heaven.” 

Dean softened considerably, “Make you coffee in the morning?” he asked softly, moving Castiel’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “Grow a farm together?” he kissed his fingers. “Maybe a pet?” his lips settled on his fingertips, looking back up at Castiel.

“Yes…” Castiel whispered. His voice shook a little, could he actually get what he wanted? His heart trembled, he never made his desires known or acknowledged them but having them within reach made him feel like crying. A home of his own and someone he loved to share it with him. 

“But….but only if you want to.” Castiel added quietly, knowing he couldn’t ask Dean to throw his cut of heaven away. 

“Cas--- Castiel. Look at me,” Dean urged gently, catching those blue eyes. “I love you. I never had a chance to say it, but I can now. I can tell you it without worry, without fear, without holding back. I can tell you every day, I can tell you with every breath until the end of time.” he said softly. “I couldn’t tell you properly, but I am willing to make it up for the rest of eternity.” he smiled. “You spent your life devoting yourself to me, now it’s my turn. Let me give you everything, let me make you happy because you deserve to be happy Cas. You deserve every damn good thing in the world and then some. I’d give all of my heaven if it meant you’d be happy.”

“Dean---” Castiel’s eyes were brimmed in tears as he felt choked up at hearing those words. 

“Castiel, you were--- you ARE, the most loving, selfless, devoted, caring, strong, badass, stubborn, kind, dorky, smartest fricking angel I’ve ever known. You helped so many, you saved so many, you did everything in your heart for what you thought was good. I didn’t change you, you changed yourself. You made those choices, you gave yourself for love and you risked it all, for love. You never asked for more and you never failed to give. I want to spend every day making sure that you know how special and amazing you are.” 

Dean felt his eyes stinging a bit as well as he laughed lightly. “I don’t have to worry about us dying, us getting hurt, nothing to hold me back from loving you.”

Castiel was crying and he let out a sniffly laugh, coming in and hugging Dean tightly. 

The ex-hunter welcomed him eagerly, holding onto him tightly and swaying them gently. “I’ll never let go...never again. You’re going to get so sick of me…” Dean teased him gently. 

“Never. I would never.” Castiel protested, still clinging onto the other. 

“So my heaven is almost perfect, Cas….how should we fix it?”

Castiel pulled back, looking at the other and laughed softly, eyes full of happy tears before resting his forehead against the others. “It starts with a cabin in the mountains….with an angel and an ex-hunter…”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” Dean smiled, tilting Castiel’s face towards him and kissing him gently.

Heaven was Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what i wanted for Cas, someone to tell him he's loved and belongs. Doing what he wants and do things for himself. He deserves the world and then some


End file.
